


Crew Info Board

by Dreamers_den



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Friendly banter, Movie Night, NaNoWriMo, crew info board, gender neutral pathfinder, messages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 05:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamers_den/pseuds/Dreamers_den
Summary: Little bit of party banter on Tempest. Because leaving messages to each other is apparently easier than walking around a small ship and talking to actual people.





	Crew Info Board

Dinner tonight   
In the light of the latest events, it would be beneficial if whole crew met tonight and ate the dinner together. Bonding moments like that are necessary for the team effectiveness under stress. [Lexi]

[Comments]  
> So, family dinner? No thanks, I´ll just have some snack in my escape pod. [Peebee]  
>> Is Kallo cooking again? Kid can´t bake meat if his life depended on it. [Drack]  
>>> It was once! I only burnt chicken once! [Kallo]  
>>>> Once is enough. I didn´t live this long to eat burnt mean when I can avoid it. [Drack]  
>>>>> Chill out, guys. It´s my turn. [Pathfinder Ryder]  
>>>>>> You heard the Pathfinder. Common room at 1900. [Lexi]  
>>>>>>> Sure, MUM. [Peebee]

************************

Another movie night  
So, I was thinking, maybe we could try another movie from Nexus´ selection. Last time wasn´t so bad, right? I had fun. [Liam]

[Comments]  
> Sounds great! Just don´t expect me to show my amazing acting skills again. [Pathfinder Ryder]  
>> I hope you´ll chose something with more realistic explosions. Quality of the last one was questionable. [Cora]  
>>> Oh, can you finally stop complaining? I´m sure that Asari huntress director would make better movie, but we´re stuck with ones which Pathfinder got us from Nexus. [Liam]  
>>>> I think that fake explosions are funny. [Suvi]

************************

Anyone saw my mug?  
I left it in research room. The one with magnetized base. [Suvi]

[Comments]  
>> It´ll be back tomorrow. [Gil]  
>>> Gil! [Suvi]  
>>>> Sorry, too little sleep, too much stuff to fix around here. I needed coffee and the mug was just standing there… [Gil]

************************

Defence practice  
With practically all out missions including crossing Kett, we decided to hold another series of defence lessons with Drack. First one is tomorrow 1600-1800 in the cargo bay. Sign up if you´re interested. [Cora]

[Comments]  
> Signed. There´s never enough practice when Kett are involved. [Jaal]  
>> We practice enough out in the field. [Vetra]  
>>> There´s no such thing like too much practice. [Drack]  
>>>> Have fun. I have to help Gil with some repairs on Nomad. [Pathfinder Ryder]  
>>>>> I finished those repairs week ago. Thanks for help. [Gil]  
>>>>>> Fine. Signed. [Pathfinder Ryder]

************************

Respect your teammates  
Whoever told Jaal that his sweater looks good - stop making fun of Angaran fashion. It´s not nice. [Cora]

[Comments]  
> Maybe I actually liked the sweater. [Peebee]  
>> Hey, I´m Jaal´s guide to Milky Way fashion! Stay out of this. [Liam]  
>>> And the sweater is really horrible, so maybe you should visit Lexi to have your eyes checked. [Liam]  
>>>> I saw the sweater. [Peebee] has appointment today at 1530. [Lexi]  
>>>>> What´s wrong with my sweater? [Jaal]  
>>>>>> Nothing. [Peebee]  
>>>>>>> PEEBEE! [Cora]  
>>>>>>>> Just throw the sweater into composter. [Liam]  
>>>>>>>>> Not into my composter! I just fixed that! [Gil]  
>>>>>>>>>> I´ll get you new sweater on Kadara. [Pathfinder Ryder]  
>>>>>>>>>>> What´s wrong with my sweater??? [Jaal]

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to keep it in the same scheme like Info Board on Tempest. Those little messages always amuse me when I read them.:) Especially ones which have nothing to do with overall Initiative and are just friendly fluff.^^
> 
> Leave a comment if you enjoyed it, it means a lot. And if you have any prompts you´d like to read, feel free to share them.:)


End file.
